


every flaw makes me love you more

by trashymichael



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Muke - Freeform, dont read unless ur really dumb, luke loves michael and michael gets away with everything, the title explains the whole thing dont even read it, this is so dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashymichael/pseuds/trashymichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>luke lives with michael, and it's hard sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	every flaw makes me love you more

Luke thinks that living with Michael is really hard, sometimes. Here is why.

Michael always makes a mess wherever he goes. Whether he’s getting milk or taking a shower or moving his play station from one room to another, he always somehow leaves a signature behind him. It calls for extra care when walking around to avoid slipping and falling that Luke has never had to have before.

(Luke likes to think of it as a surefire way to know if someone was impersonating Michael, if that ever were to happen.)

He gets these little colds all the time(from his lack of proper nutrient intake and sunlight exposure, probably) and leaves his nasty tissues all over the place and crawls into Luke’s bed at night and insists that Luke spoons him, which gets Luke’s sheets snotty since Michael also insists that he needs to use them instead of actual tissues for his nose in order to even think about falling asleep. (“My nose is sensitive, Lukey. Do you want my face chafing from the roughness of tissues?”)

(Michael has expensive ass specially formulated tissues made for sensitive skin.)

(Luke lets it happen. And also actually thinks that Michael is really cute like this, and he secretly enjoys the body heat that he elicits constantly when it happens, which is even more than usual.)

He’s got this habit of always walking around completely (or alarmingly close to) naked. Luke should be used to it at this point, but it’s at the most random times, like when Luke is just arriving home from work to a boxer-clad Michael dancing in the kitchen to spice girls. (“It isn’t my cd, Luke [it is]. I’m just using what materials I am given.”) Luke is a relatively straight male (most of the time. When he doesn’t want to kiss Michael. But that doesn’t count), so the sight of another penis shouldn’t bother him, since he has one of his own and he, too, likes getting naked, and Calum’s doesn’t bother him, and Calum is nude even more often than Michael, but it still does. 

(this actually has become a problem for luke, because Michael keeps popping up in his head when he’s getting off, and it’s unsettling how fast Luke can come just from the thought of Michael with him sexually in any way.)

When Michael brings boys (and or girls, but a lot of the time it’s blushing boys that Luke shouldn’t hate because he understands how they’re feeling, but does anyway) home, he never checks to see if Luke is home, or going to get home, or bringing friends, or even family over. (“oh, hey Liz,” Michael smiled lazily from under the boy he was being pinned down by. “This is Brice. Say hello, Brice.” Michael looked up at him pointedly, as if it was rude of his one night stand to not greet his best friend’s family. Luke figures that in Michael’s mind, it is. Liz hasn’t come back to their apartment since.) this usually ends with Luke in another room listening to Michael and his sexual partners engage in what sometimes sounds like very kinky sex.

(Luke can’t get the sound of Michael whining “daddy, please” and hissing "say my name" out of his mind. not that he actually really wants to.)

Another problem that should probably be a higher priority than Michael and his sexiness and sexual escapades is the fact that Michael doesn’t ever do the shopping, or the dishes, or his own dishes, at all. This means that Luke is stuck with the duty of housemaid while Michael sits on his (exceptionally nice, actually) ass, playing videogames. 

But it isn't. Because Michael actually pays Luke in compliments. “your ass looks good in those jeans, Lucas,” “I love you for taking care of me. Best wife ever,” “your lip ring makes you look really fucking hot when you bite it like that, Lukey.” Luke does not enjoy this. That much. Not enough for it to be a problem, he thinks. Michael makes you feel special. It's an acceptable form of payment.

Besides the fact that Luke is soft and weak for Michael and will let him get away with anything, Michael is probably the worst possible roommate in the history of roommates.

But he also brings Luke takeout when he eats the last of the cereal that morning, and makes Luke lunches and writes cute (and sometimes vulgar) notes on his paper bag that make his coworkers coo and him blush. And late at night when Michael gets lonely or sad, he comes into Luke’s room, a frowny faced, sad fluffball, and makes up a lame excuse like “’scold in there,” “the neighbors are having sex again” (hypocrite) and snuggles up into Luke. Luke knows the protocol for this, always silently lets Michael in and doesn’t comment on how he knows that Michael only lets Luke in like this, how he prides himself in how he has lots of friends but would never let them see him in that state. He doesn't speak, and Michael doesn't ever ask why Luke's heartbeat speeds up when he's near. It's a good thing. they just sit together and wait, sometimes cry, sometimes they just sleep. It was never questionable; their presences just comforted one another.

Now that Luke thinks about it, living with Michael isn't actually that bad.


End file.
